


The Memories I have of You

by AloeKengan



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Angst is sprinkled throughout along with fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeKengan/pseuds/AloeKengan
Summary: Based on the Persona 3 ending song, "Kimi No Kioku" or "Memories of You" in EnglishMemories are something everyone has, whether they be good or bad. You're no special to this. However, your memories aren't what everyone considers normal. Especially since your life wasn't of the average person. In those memories, Tokita Ohma was always in them. You reminisce through them, you recall everything that the two of you went through. As they are pieces and fragments of what's left of him for you to remember by.
Relationships: Tokita Ohma/Reader, Tokita Ohma/You
Kudos: 8





	The Memories I have of You

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to @creatcelestial, @hisrebelblue, @kenganshura, and @hellaksen, my favorite Ohma simps who are a part of his harem on anitwitter. This is for you guys, I hoped Y'all enjoyed it just as much as I did. I put in so much emotion because Persona 3 has been hitting me in the feels and it didn't help but gave me inspiration to write this. For the Lyrics, I put the English translation 
> 
> I also added myself into this story because it's MY writing and I get to do the hell I want with it. I really enjoyed writing this that I wanted to add myself as the support best friend of the MC since they're super fun and provide good support.
> 
> Italics-Past Conversations

**_kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu_ **

**_wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo_ **

**_negau koto tsurakutemo tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta dakara yukune_ **

**_yume no naka mezametara mata aeruyo_ **

**_[_ ** _The voice of the wind and droplets of light flow over you as you doze_

_I will never forget the gentle smile and the eyes you hid in sorrow_

_You gave me the courage to wish (even when it hurts) and to fight, so I can go on_

_In my dreams (even when I wake up) I will see you again_ **_]_ **

**_tooi kioku mune ni hime utau_ **

_[I sing, with a distant memory in my heart]_

**_hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara_ **

**_imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai_ **

**_eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity_ **

_[You defended this fragile and fleeting world with your hands_

_So please, fold your wings and rest_

_Sheltered by an eternal peace, love through all eternity]_

**_yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai_ **

**_waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru_ **

**_wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted_ **

_[Rest now in my arms, as I watch over you_

_As I recall your joy, your sorrow, and your rage_

_I will remember you always, until my life is exhausted]_

**_kousaten kikoetekita kimi ni yoku nita koe_ **

**_furimuite sora wo aogi miru koboresouna namida koraete_ **

_[At an intersection, I heard a voice similar to yours_

_I turned to look up at the sky, to force back my sudden tears]_

**_ashita koso itsunohika mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi_ **

**_ame no yoru hareta asa machitsuzukete_ **

_[I continue to walk alone, aimlessly, believing that I will see you again tomorrow (someday)_

_Through rainy nights (and sunny days) I wait for you]_

**_wasurenaiyo kakenuketa yoru wo_ **

_[I'll never forget that dark night, we made it through]_

**_mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta_ **

**_kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita_ **

**_imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling_ **

_[That blindingly brilliant moment when we were all together_

_Those precious times I didn't realize I should cherish_

_Now all I can do is remember, I will embrace the feeling]_

**_hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara_ **

**_imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai_ **

**_eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity_ **

_[I know for a fact, you were there by my side_

_You were always always always there, smiling_

_If ever I lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you]_

**_hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara_ **

**_imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai_ **

**_eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity_ **

_[You defended this fragile and fleeting world with your hands_

_So please, fold your wings and rest_

_Sheltered by an eternal peace, love through all eternity]_

**_yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai_ **

**_waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru_ **

**_wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted_ **

_[Rest now in my arms, as I watch over you_

_As I recall your joy, your sorrow, and your rage_

_I will remember you always, until my life is exhausted]_

**_mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta_ **

**_kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita_ **

**_imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling_ **

_[That blindingly brilliant moment when we were all together_

_Those precious times I didn't realize I should cherish_

_Now all I can do is remember, I will embrace the feeling]_

**_kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita_ **

**_itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita_ **

**_nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you_ **

_[I know for a fact, you were there by my side_

_You were always always always there, smiling_

_If ever I lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you]_

Tokita Ohma

That name held such a significance to you, why would you forget that name?

But more importantly, how can you forget that name?

There were so many memories that came with. Whether they were of joy, sadness, frustration, he was always in them. You don’t remember most things from your childhood, but you didn’t blame yourself for it. You grew up inside, a part of Japan that has since been abandoned for a long time. There was nothing good about it, it was a chaotic sector that was within a junction of land far from the main cities. All sorts of crime and illegal activities can happen there without a bat of an eye. On top of that, you never knew your parents as they long have since abandoned you for god knows how long. What was the point of remembering anything, besides the place you sleep or get food, when everything around you was falling apart?

That was until you met him.

You met him when you stole food from a gang, he pulled you to an alleyway to avoid getting caught. The way he eyed the food made you aware he was very hungry. Since the food you had was a lot for you and would spoil within less than a week, you decided to share with him. You can tell that he had trust issues. So did you, but it didn’t stop from establishing a connection. After that, Ohma stayed with you. You two stuck like glue. You knew the places to find food and do the distracting while Ohma stole the food for you guys to eat. After a while, you realized why it was so important to be near each other, you lived off each other.

But a memory you would never forget was meeting Niko for the first time. Unlike Ohma, you didn’t see Niko as a threat and so thus began your time with him. Although he did train the two of you in the Niko Style, it was clear that Ohma excelled further than you. Besides the harsh training he put you through, your memories with the two were oddly pleasant. Despite the circumstances of your living conditions, you made the most of it and it was the first time you genuinely felt happy in your entire life.

As with happy days come sad ones. Memories are pieces of information that the brain registers into the mind when an impactful event has transpired, whether you want to or not. When Niko died for the two of you, you didn’t know what to feel. You didn’t want to remember this, thinking it was all a bad dream. But you did, and you weren’t the only one too. Ohma remembered it as well. After the encounter, Ohma became closer to you. Now that you think about it, he became more overprotective of you ever since the death of Niko. After a few days, you made a life changing decision. 

To leave the inside forever

It's been awhile after you and Ohma left that place. You had to white lie through documents, resume, any papers just so you can land a decent job that paid enough for your needs. It was hard, difficult and grueling. But having Ohma with you made it easier. Not just for protection, but for company as well. After accumulating enough experience and money, you were able to get a good apartment in Tokyo. Life was good and nothing ever posed a threat to you in terms of work, _work_ that is. You had a solid job that would be hard to get fired from or people threatening your position. However, it didn’t mean you were out of the clear yet. You remembered certain events where you were in trouble and almost defenseless. But luckily, Ohma comes in the nick of time to save you. For someone who didn’t have a sense of direction, he always knew where you were. At the time, you and Ohma weren’t dating or in love. But you two were close, very close. Your coworkers would mistaken him for being your lover, or in some cases your husband. You never got flustered or embarrassed from the comments but it did really make you think about your relationship with Ohma. As it brings up the question:

What were you two?

This was a question you did ponder on for quite some time. You loved Ohma in terms of companionship and maybe wanted to go to the next level. But you didn’t want to push it because he showed no interest for you. Then again, the concept of love was foreign to both of you. However, you learned what it was through your coworkers and what you’ve seen while going to work. Yet the more you thought about it, the more you became honest with yourself and your feelings. Every moment you spent with him, whether it’s chilling on the couch, eating outside, or walking you to work, Ohma’s presence calms your nerves. Hell, you two even get a chuckle out of it. Your confession for Ohma wasn’t planned. Actually, it wasn’t even a confession and everything just happened to fall into place. You recalled a week where Ohma became distance from you. During those mornings, he was always gone before you woke up to get ready for work. You’re aware of training but he really wasn’t a morning person, so you wondered where he was going. During one of the days in that week, Ohma said he was going to walk you home from work. You reminded him that you would get off early and told him the time. When it came, you waited for Ohma. Five minutes turned into thirty minutes, then thirty minutes turned into 2 hours. It didn’t help that it started to rain while you waited for him. It didn’t make you mad, it just put you in a bad mood with Ohma. When Ohma came home, you didn’t speak to him when he tried talking or asking something. Even if you did, it was a short blunt answer with zero eye contact. Ohma knew something was up but you guessed it took him longer to figure it out. For the rest of the week, you barely made contact with Ohma. From how things looked, it looked like he stopped caring about you, lowering you on his priority list. A strange pain consumed you. You tried to ignore it, dismiss it, suppresses it in any way. But it made it even worse. You remembered the day the “confession” came about, it was a week later. Ohma was fed up with this thickening tension you two had. So he decided to say something.

_“Oi (Y/N), what the hell is wrong?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong, Ohma. I just had a rough day at work. That’s all.”_

_You turned away from him and was going to walk away when he snatched your wrist firmly. Acting fast, you tried to rip away from his grip but the man didn’t let up._

_“Nothing’s wrong, my ass. You never looked at me when I tried talking to you and you’re always alone in your room. Why are you like this?”_

_For some reason, it struck a nerve of yours. Unconsciously, you raised your hand and swooped it down onto Ohma’s cheek. The smack echoed through the apartment and everything came to a still. Both your faces evident with shock, the difference is Ohma had a red hand print on one of his cheeks. Subconsciously clenching your fists, tightening your jaw, and lowering your head, you started to shake. Raging emotions emitted from your aura._

_“Why am I like this, Why AM I like this? WHY AM I LIKE THIS!?!? GODDAMMIT OHMA! The reason why I’ve been like this is because of YOU!!! YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN AVOIDING YOU?!!? YOU HAVEN’T SPENT ANY TIME WITH ME ALL OF LAST WEEK!!! YOU STOPPED TAKING ME TO AND FROM WORK AND FORGOT TO PICK ME UP WHEN I TOLD YOU I WAS GETTING OFF EARLIER TOO!! I thought you would figure it out but you’ve been spending so much time outside of home that I was never able to confront you about it!”_

_Ohma just stared at you, eyes still wide open as you spilled it all to him._

_“Ohma, I don’t know where you’re going or what you were doing. But Ohma, if you found someone, you can leave, I’m not asking for you to stay with me. You’ve done so much for me, I can handle myself on my own now. But please tell me why you have been avoiding me? But am I not that important to you that you can’t tell?! Did I get too annoying for you that you are spending all your time away from me!?_

_Ohma doesn’t answer, his bangs shadow his eyes from you. His silence was deafen, crushing you with immense pressure. It felt like you were suffocating, your throat disobeying to open up as the tension in the air didn’t budge._

_“Fucking dammit, Ohma! Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it...Ohma, I just want an answer… I just want to know… Don’t I have the right to know? So please, Ohma, say something! Anything! Just tell me what goin-”_

_In a swift motion, Ohma has enveloped you in his arms. You felt his hand move to the back of your head as it gently grasped and placed it on his shoulder. At this point, you were crying. Anger, sadness, all conflicted emotions that have accompanied you. What calmed them down was Ohma’s gentleness, tenderness, and almost soften state for you. You never knew Ohma was capable of such. But then again, he did give a soft expression to you and you alone. So you guessed it. After calming down, Ohma rubbed your head before kissing your hair. He did this to ease you before you felt his jaw move. Signaling that he was going to speak, and what came out was something you didn’t expect._

_“I’m sorry, (Y/N)... I know I’m shitty with words and do dumb things. But I never meant to hurt you, (Y/N).”_

_“Ohma…”_

_You lifted your head to look at him, placing your hand on his face. You soothingly rub the area you slapped him as he leans into your touch. You both smiled at each other as you stared into him. You always got lost in those eyes of his. It was not that they were beautiful, but they told emotions you knew he could never convey. Gradually, both of you slowly leaned to eventually seal the gap with a kiss. It was a nice one. A little rough, but it was overall nice._

Since then, you two were official. Nothing really changes other than you sleep with Ohma in the same bed and him being more softer towards you. Eventually, you two got married. What I mean by that is getting a legal marriage license and buying two matching rings. You didn’t really have a last name, only making one up for legal documents. But when you took up Tokita as your last name, it gave you a warmth feeling that makes you all giddy on the inside. Those subtle moments settled into your mind. Small moments that became memories you always come back to. The moments he spent time with you, walking with you, eating together, holding you at night, and the nights he has loved you. All of them were imprinted into your mind and soul. And it was like that for a while.

That was until both of you met Yamashita Kazuo

You thought you never saw the businessman after the fight in the alleyway. But fate had different plans and you ended up seeing him again. This time, however, was when Ohma became a fighter for him in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. At first, you were hesitant to let him compete. It wasn't that you underestimated him. No, never ever did you even think about Ohma not being able to hold his own. It was a strange feeling to you, you weren’t scared but at the same time you feared the unknown of the events that would happen. You remembered talking to Ohma about this before the tournament went underway. You remembered that conversation a lot because of the sincere look with the soft eyes he gave. 

_“Don’t worry, (Y/N), I’ll fight my way through it. I always have, that’s how we have been able to live for so long.”_

You were going to say something but swallowed it soon as you opened your mouth. It was then you realized that Ohma was set on this path and there was nothing stopping him, not even you. Sometimes, you wished you could go back and say what you would’ve said. But something inside told you it was better this way. Your memories of the tournament were of mixed ones. Ones were of frustration, despair, and fear. And yet, it brought ones of satisfaction, intense relief, and contentment. For the duration of the tournament, every single detail of it had bolted itself into your memories. From Ohma’s fights to his condition front using the Advance, you can recall every single one of them. 

Many of them were unforgettable, but there was one that stood out the most. It was when Yamashita wanted to pull Ohma out of the tournament for his declining health. You were there in the room with him when he said it and understood why he wanted to make that decision. But surprisingly, a small pit of rage erupted inside of you. Although you got his reasoning, you remember getting a bit angry with him. When you told him that he shouldn’t do that, he was flabbergasted at your decision. When everyone left the room so the two of you could talk, but it escalated into two got into an argument about it. Yamashita stated he had to do it, for the state of dying friend, how he shouldn’t risk his health for him, and that you should understand his position as his wife. But when you said it wouldn’t be right of him to do so, he couldn’t understand.

_“(Y/N), why are you letting Ohma continue to fight?! Look what happened to his fight with Raian, Ohma’s currently in a coma. We have to pull him out of the tournament, (Y/N)!”_

_“Mr. Yamashita, I completely understand you. But pulling Ohma out of the tournament isn’t right-”_

_“But (Y/N), look at him! How can he fight in the condition he’s in!? You saw him collapse when he came out of his fight! You saw the critical condition he’s in. And yet, you want him to continue the tournament. I don’t understand-”_

_“Mr. Yamashita, Ohma’s strong. He’ll make it thou-”_

_“(Y/N)!!! I’m Ohma’s manager and he can’t go on like this!! Ohma has done so much for me and I can’t let him die! (Y/N), you’re his wife! Aren’t you concerned for his health!? I thought you would be more understanding of my decision!? Why are you disagreeing!?”_

_“Mr. Yamashita, please. I hav-”_

_You were soon interpreted by a frustrated shout from the older man._

_“(Y/N)!!! If Ohma keeps fighting, he’s going to die out there!!! I can’t let him die for my sake and for you to watch him die with each passing minute!!! Please (Y/N)! Why aren’t you saying no to this!?! (Y/N), you care for Ohma, right? You could stop this and prevent his death!! Why can’t you?!? Don’t you love Ohma, (Y/N)!?!?!?”_

_“OF COURSE I LOVE OHMA, MR. YAMASHITA!! AND THAT’S WHY I DON’T WANT YOU TO PULL HIM OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT!”_

What also made this moment very memorable was it was the first time you cried in front of someone that wasn’t Ohma. Growing up in the inside, people take advantage of those who show signs of weakness. Thus, crying only happens when you fully isolate yourself with no one else. However, Ohma was the only other person you let him see this. But even then, Ohma made a vow to protect you from anything. You don’t even remember crying when Niko was killed. This moment became so important because you realized your life out of the inside was worth it. That you never had to live in constant no more. You remember staring at Mr. Yamashita with blurry vision, instead of wiping them away you let them fall freely from your eyes.

_“Mr. Yamashita, I’m sorry. I also don’t want him to die either. But this is what Ohma wants. Would it be fair for us to do this to him? To not grant him his last final wish? I know Ohma better than anyone. Once that man has his mind set on something, nothing can stop him. Not even me… Because I know in the end he will go out there and fight whether his health is on the line or not. As his wife, it is my duty to protect and watch over him…”_

You let a pause settle, signaling your finals thoughts to the older man. Although his wide eyes and shocked expression, he let you continue and listen to what you have to say.

_“But, I also must grant him what he wants. If I let him go out there and fight, even knowing of his condition, he’ll be happy. And there is nothing more that brings me happiness than one of his. If Ohma’s happy, then I’m happy too. Even if it means his life slowly withers away. So Mr. Yamashita, don’t forfeit. For Ohma, my dear husband, and a request from his wife. Please, for Ohma’s sake, let him continue to fight in the tournament”_

As you look back on that day, you knew that your decision changed everything, there was no turning back from that. Your love for Ohma was powerful, no, powerful couldn’t even describe it. Yamashita knew it too, and your will didn’t waver. And so, he didn't forfeit out of the tournament. You remembered the smile you gave him. It wasn’t of joy, but one of gratitude. When Ohma woke up during the coup d'état, you knew he was _different_. He became as if enlightened from his coma. Your recollection of this was odd and unfamiliar. He became more soft towards you. His serene aura, gentle smile, his fragile touches he held you in during the times he didn’t fight. It wasn’t unwelcome, but foreign to you. But remembering Ohma’s enlightenment meant he’s changing, and he’s recalling his memories of your times with him and Niko back from the inside. 

You reminisce watching on the side-lines and cheering him on. The fights were rough but you knew he could manage. When he unleashed the Niko styles ultimate techniques, especially Demonsbane, you knew he remembered it all. Once Kuroki Gensai told you two everything about the Niko Style, it gave you some closure about the mystery that shrouded Niko. 

You recollected the finals, memories that were crisp like the blue sky. Before Ohma went out for his final match, you called out to him. He stopped to turn to you, to show he was listening. Walking up to him, and without giving much warning you pulled him into a kiss. Ohma of course returned it by the way he wrapped his hands around your waist. You remembered both of you not wanting to pull away from each other but you eventually had to. Once you pulled away, you two stared into each other. No words were exchanged but your eyes always told a different story. Ohma got a message, gave you one last hug and kiss to your forehead, and said _“Love you too, (Y/N). Thank you.”_ Then, without saying a word, he exits the corridor, leaving only Yamashita and you there. Yamashita placed a comforting hand upon your shoulder as the both of you looked on. Despite the fight wasn’t one sided, you already knew the outcome with a heavy heart. You could never forget the thud once Ohma’s body hit the ground. In spite of the fact Ohma lost, you smiled once more. Content with the outcome that Ohma was able to fight with everything he had and got what he was looking for in the end. 

But those memories didn’t come without its bittersweet ones. You remember searching for Ohma, when he wasn’t in his hospital room. Finally finding him by an edge at a cliff side, you next to him. Very little was said but you always remember holding Ohma tight as his life flickered away. That’s how Yamashita found the two of you there. 

It was hard after that. Life without Ohma was really different. It was difficult at first, you were depressed for some time. Shutting yourself once you were done with work and barely leaving your house. You remember those dark times. However, you slowly start to transition back into your life. But with the help of Yamashita and company, it made your recovery a bit easier. Spending your times with the others made you grow very fond of them, considering them as friends. You couldn’t recall ever calling anyone a friend, let alone an acquaintance. Even if Ohma wasn’t here with you, you still were able to create new memories with other people that you care for so deeply. Ohma kept you safe and protected you from harm's way in order for you to have a life without worry.

To pave a way for you to live your life and deny those who would take it away from you. He was your first friend, companion, and love. All the memories you had, whether they were with him or not, were able to happen because of him. His love and life would live forever in your mind. Therefore, you can never forget him for what he has done for you. Although he’s gone, he will continue to live on in your memories. Until you get to meet him again soon, you’ll forever reminisce and cherish your moments together in thought of him.

As you wind down on your memories, you wonder what Ohma’s doing right now. You honestly hope Ohma’s eating all the meat he wants. You smile at this, hoping Ohma’s doing good wherever he is. Closing your eyes slowly, your memories of Ohma leave as your body doss off. Before succumbing to the desire of sleep, you let one final thought to conclude your walk down memory lane.

“I hope to see you soon, Ohma…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon waking up from your nap, your phone was buzzing. By the looks of things, it was an hour nap and it was going into the afternoon. Anyway, you picked up your buzzing phone to see who was calling you. It was your close friend, Aloe. You picked up your phone and see why she was calling you given that she texts you first.

“Hello, Aloe? What’s up?”

“Yo (Y/N), I was wondering if you’re free today?”

“I’m off for the next two days since I worked today's morning shift. Why?”

“Because I’m bored and I want to hang out with you. I also bought pizza and I can’t finish it. You wanna help?”

“...I’ll be there in 10 minutes…”

Once you hung up, you grabbed your bag, locked your apartment, and left to go to your friend’s place. Upon getting there, she greeted you at the door and let you inside. While eating the pizza, your conversations were normal as usual. Talking about work, life, who got cancelled within the past week, etc., it was fun. However, Aloe did notice your wondering eyes and slight crest-fallen expression. She knows what happened to Ohma and the impact it had on you, even if she didn’t know Ohma personally she did check up on you frequently to see how you were holding up. So you were grateful for her checking up on you.

“I know I wasn’t there to know what happened to Ohma, (Y/N). I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone so close to you. But I do know that he would do everything in his power to prevent you from having tears, and I know he wouldn’t want you to spill tears because of him. I’m not saying you shouldn’t mourn him, you have every right to do so, but I’m saying you also should pick yourself up. Whether it be piece by piece or in chunks, as long you know to pick yourself up that’s a okay. How about this, let’s go visit him after we finish this pizza. There’s a flower shop nearby so we can get a bouquet for him on our way there.”

“Thanks Aloe. Thank you for looking after me and I would like that.”

Your friend gave you a warm smile as she disassembled the pizza carton for the recycling bin. You gave one back at her as she grabbed your plates for the sink.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go and visit Ohma. Let’s see what he’s u-”

*Knock Knock*

Before Aloe could finish, there was a knock on the door. It was odd, she didn’t have any packages delivered or people stopping by. So you wondered who it was. When Aloe opened the door, there was a man wearing sunglasses and a business suit standing in front of her. By her expression and body language, it wasn’t anything suspicious. Yet, when she raised her eyebrows and glanced back at you before looking back at the man, you can tell something was up. Bowing her head slightly before lightly closing the door, she rushes over to you and speaks a little above a whisper.

“Aloe, what was it?”

“(Y/N), how am I going to explain this? He, umm, wants… he wants to take you somewhere in Shikoku called the Kure Village. He said I can come with you if you would like, but he said you have to come with him. He also said he’s with Retsudo Katahara. (Y/N), you never tell me you were in cahoots with the son of the director of Dainippon Bank, look at you!”

You did zone out for a bit. You weren’t close with Retsudo, but he did keep in touch with you after Ohma’s death, which you found odd but never really questioned it. You wondered why Retsu wanted to see you? And in the Kure village of all places. 

“Well, I’m going and you’re coming with me, Aloe. But I wonder what Retsu needs?” Whispering the last part.

“Did you say something, (Y/N)?”

“Ummm, it was nothing. Tell him we’re coming and let me get my stuff.”

Once you two left Aloe’s place, there was a car already waiting for the two of you outside. After the peaceful long drive, you arrived at the Kure village. More so, you arrived at Kure Erioh’s estate. There was someone who showed you around the estate. While your best friend, acting a little klutz looking around in awe, you became a little anxious of what’s to come. You’re going in blind on what’s to come. You just hoped it was something good. Upon reaching the designated room, the Kure left the two of you once she gave a bow.

“Well, here we are, (Y/N). Go inside.”

“Eh, I don’t know about this, Aloe.”

She gives you a comforting grip on your shoulder and gives a beaming smile.

“(Y/N), don’t worry. I don’t think it’s something bad or troublesome inside. Plus, I’m here and I’ll be with you for moral support.”

Giving a confident nod, you turn to the door and slide it open as Aloe followed behind you. The room wasn’t empty but it lacked decor. But you notice that there were three people inside. But your heart stopped beating with your breath caught in your throat. There was the Patriarch of the Kure, Mr. Yamashita, and…

There was Ohma

You must have been sleep deprived because you think you’re seeing things. You knew he can’t be here, he can’t be standing here. You had to be hallucinating because you were there, you saw him dead, holding his lifeless body under that tree on that fateful night. How was this possible? 

Was it a dream then? 

No, it wasn’t. From the look off Aloe’s eyes growing to saucers, you knew she saw it too. Then this was real, you weren’t dreaming. Ohma was here in front of you, healthy and alive. Without warning, you spirited and tackled Ohma in a hug. You wrapped your arms tightly around him, thinking he would disappear once you did. But he didn’t, this man was real and alive. Ohma chuckled as he placed his hand gently on your head and placed the other in a comfort manner on your back. You then pulled away, staring back at him. Softly grasping his cheek, you slowly swap your thumb on it. Soon, you realized he was back, your Ohma was back. You let out a soft laugh, gently grasping both hands onto his face. It hasn’t changed at all. A lone tear fell from your eye and he wiped it away. Once the both of you stood, you placed your palm on his chest. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so long, (Y/N). I’ll explain everything to you later.”

You hummed at him before breaking your eye contact with him.

“It’s alright. I’m just so happy you're here… Welcome back, Ohma.”

“...It’s good to be back, (Y/N). Thank you.”

Feeling him place his hand on top of your’s, your heart was beating fast. But it was a good type of fast. As you gaze up and smile at him, he returns the favor and pulls you in another hug. As Aloe is smiling and shedding tears of her own in the background, you melted into the hug. Every memory you have of Ohma were everywhere. Nevertheless, they were still of him, and any memory of him is better than none. With this heartwarming reunion, that’s another memory seared into your mind. Sure, you can always create new ones, you have those memories with you. And with Ohma back, your time with him has been extended. He now lives physically with you, not just in your mind and memories. But you still hold those memories with him dear to your heart and soul. The memories of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried while writing this because Ohma is the GOAT and he's so cool. I love him but not as much as my friends I mentioned. Nevertheless, Ohma's a great guy and deserves the world.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
